Items
Every item available to be obtained in Bee Swarm Simulator. Tools = |-| Bags = |-| Hats = |-|Guards = |-| Belts = |-| Boots = |-| Sprinklers = |-| Misc. Items = {| class="article-table" ! colspan="6" style="text-align:center" | Miscellaneous Items |- ! style="width:10%" |Picture ! style="width:20%" |Name ! style="width:30%" |Description ! style="width:10% |Cost/Requirement ! style="width:30%" |Source |- | |Ticket |A special currency used to activate and purchase special things. |Varies |Ticket Shop, Robux Shop |- | |Ant Pass |Grants one attempt at the Ant Challenge. |10 tickets |Ant Pass Dispenser, Free Ant Pass Dispenser |- | |Stinger |Grants your bees x1.5 attack for 30 seconds | |Rogue Vicious Bee |- | |Gumdrop |Creates goo in fields |1 ticket for 3 |Gumdrop Shop |- | |Treats |Raises the Bond of a bee |100 Honey to 10,000 Honey at max |Treat Shop and a pack from the Robux Shop |- | |Eggs |Place in an empty slot in your Hive to gain another bee. |Varies |Basic Egg Shop, Robux Shop, Ticket Tent |- | |Royal Jelly |Apply to a bee in its Hive slot to change it to a random rare, epic, or legendary bee |Varies |Royal Jelly Shop, Royal Jelly Dispenser, Robux Shop |- || |Star Jelly |Apply to a bee in their Hive slot to change it to a random Gifted rare, epic, or legendary bee. |Varies |Blender, Robux Shop |- | |Eviction |Removes a bee in your hive. |50,000 Honey |Mountain Top Shop |- | |Hive Slot |Adds an additional slot to your hive. |Increasing honey starting at 3,000,000. |Mountain Top Shop |- | |Translator |A device used to decipher languages you don't understand. |None |Science Bear |- | |Present |A festively wrapped gift. |None |Bee Bear and around the map |- | |Glue |Grants x1.25 Pollen From Bees and Tools for 10 minutes. | * 50 Gumdrops * 10 Royal Jelly |Blender, Glue Dispenser |- | |Glitter |Boosts the field you're standing in, granting +100% pollen for 15 minutes. | * 25 Moon Charms * 1 Magic Bean |Blender |- | |Enzymes |Grants +10% Instant Conversion and x1.25 Conversion Rate for 10 minutes. | * 50 Pineapples * 10 Royal Jelly |Blender |- | |Red Extract |Grants x1.25 Red Pollen for 10 minutes. | * 50 Strawberries * 10 Royal Jelly |Blender |- | |Blue Extract |Grants x1.25 Blue Pollen for 10 minutes. | * 50 Blueberries * 10 Royal Jelly |Blender |- | |Oil |Grants x1.2 Bee and Player Movespeed for 10 minutes. | * 50 Sunflower Seeds * 10 Royal Jelly |Blender |- | |Magic Bean |Plants a random Sprout in the field you're in |Varies |Magic Bean Shop, Robux Shop |- | |Festive Bean |Plants a Festive Sprout in the field you're in |None |Robux Shop |- | |Night Bell |Summons nighttime. A Moon Sprout and Vicious Bee are guarantees to appear. |None |Robux Shop |- | |Micro-Converter |Instantly converts all pollen into honey. |None |Black Bear's quests, Mobs, and the Code ClubConverters. |- | |Field Dice |Boosts a random field, granting +100% pollen for 15 minutes. |None |Black Bear's quests Category:Items